Is it love
by Kyra uzumaky
Summary: hace 3 años que trabajas en la empresa Hatake corp. en pleno centro de Nueva York, fundada por el misterioso K. Hatake. desde tu llegada, te llevas muy bien con tu compañero de trabajo Naruto Uzumaki. encantador, atractivo, encuentra siempre las palabras adecuadas para hacerte reir te sientes terriblemente atraida por el y estas decidida a cautivarle.
1. capitulo 1

**Aclaracion: la historia no me pertenece es sacada de un juego con el mismo nombre y los personajes son de la propiedad de masashi kishimoto.**

 **espero que disfruten la historia y le den una oportunidad.**

 **(pensamientos)**

 **-"Dialogos"**

 **Hablar con ella misma.**

* * *

Is it love

Capítulo 1

Central Park… uno de los lugares donde mejor me siento. Sin atascos, sin ruidos e coches, sin gente que camina apresuradamente… me encanta venir aquí, solo para poder disfrutar de un poco de calma. Escuchar a los pájaros cantar, todo eso…

Sé que en nueva york a los pájaros no se les escucha demasiado. Todo pasa tan rápido en esta ciudad. Y no puedo decir que me trabajo en Hatake Corporation sea una excepción a esta regla.

Desde hace más de tres meses, trabajo como junior y estoy a cargo de la comunicación.

El misterioso y poderoso señor Hatake fundó la compañía y en solo unos años se ha convertido en una de las firmas más influyentes de la ciudad.

Suspiro al observar al patito mientras recoge las últimas migajas de pan mojado que flota en el agua.

Decidí tomar el control de mi vida en el momento en que llegue a nueva york. Se lo que quiero y estoy aquí para disfrutar de mi vida. Para mí, este es un nuevo comienzo.

De mi vida vamos hablar. En este momento, mi vida está ocupada entre dos hombres…. Uno ocupa todo mi tiempo libre y el otro ocupa toda mi mente.

El primero, aunque suave, es muy peludo y juguetón. Su actividad favorita consiste en masticar cualquier objeto que le guste y dejarlo sobre mis rodillas.

Se llama Akamaru. Antes de ser el perro de la familia, era sobre todo mío y de mi mama. Cuando ella murió fue mi confidente. De ninguna, manera le deje solo en casa con papa. He venido desde muy lejos, en avión.

Akamaru se acerca mucho a mí por enésima vez con la mirada suplicante.

-No gordo peludo, no voy a bañarme contigo en esa agua tan sucia –Dice una chica de pelo azulado de ojos perla y piel de porcelana.

Intento acariciarlo pero Akamaru comienza de nuevo a morder otro palo a unos metros de mí. Apoyo ambos brazos en el respaldo del banco y miro lo que hace sonriendo. Y luego, rápidamente, como es habitual mi mente comienza a pensar en él. Ya sabes el segundo hombre. Ese que ocupa toda mi mente. El que conocí el primer día de trabajo y en el que pienso cada vez que respiro.

Se llama Naruto. La buena noticia es que nos llevamos súper bien, quizás demasiado bien. Y la mala noticia es que es mi compañero de trabajo.

Recuerdo el primer día de trabajo. Llego a nuestro pequeño departamento con una gran sonrisa en los labios. El día había comenzado fatal, me habían robado mi bolso.

Me quede muy impresionada ese día, era la única persona que me parecía normal. Cerca de él me sentía muy bien.

Al principio, solamente me caía bien. Simpatizamos rápidamente, yo le encontraba atractivo pero como un amigo. El amigo sobre el que lloras sobre su hombro cuando las cosas van mal.

Pero no te imaginas lo que puede pasar en una noche.

Y entonces una noche en la que yo estaba deprimida, nos pasamos horas hablando en mi casa. Me quede dormida en sus brazos. Jamás me había sentido tan bien en los brazos de un hombre. Esa noche, no intento nada conmigo. Estaba allí solo para mí. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que era un hombre increíble, de esos que no se encuentran muy a menudo.

Así que empecé a mirarlo de otra manera diferente, riéndome tontamente con sus chistes, sonrojándome al mirar sus ojos de color cielo, poniéndome celosa cuando otras chicas se le acercaba demasiado.

Si, la competencia es fuerte… Naruto es el tipo de hombre que tiene números de teléfono sin necesidad de buscarlos. Tiene ese aire inocente que le hace tan atractivo, tan encantador.

Akamaru viene hacia mí alegremente y pone el palo a mis pies. Me pregunto si es posible que un día se canse de hacer siempre lo mismo.

-"Después de todo hay mucha gente que se enamora de su jefe o de si manager, entonces por qué no de su compañero de oficina, verdad?" –Me pregunto a mí misma en voz alta.

-"Dudo que tu perro pueda responder a esa pregunta".

(Maldita sea, he pensado en voz alta…)

Roja de vergüenza, vuelvo la cabeza hacia la voz masculina que acaba de dirigirse a mí.

Un joven me mira con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Tiene el aspecto de alguien que me dice: voy a ocupar el lugar de tu perro en la conversación.

-Con toda seguridad él no me va a contestar, pero prefiero su compañía a la de la mayoría de los humanos –Le respondo al chico extraño.

(Lo sé, la educación y las formas ante todo, en mi caso es algo abstracto. Detesto que invadan mi privacidad)

Cruzo los brazos con aire enojado. Él se sienta a mi lado en el banco. Genial…

-"Si me vas a dar un puñetazo, lo olvido inmediatamente"-Prosigo diciéndole.

El joven se ríe a la vez que acaricia a Akamaru que lo recibe alegremente. Le echo una mirada furiosa a ese traidor. ¿Desde cuándo te dejas acariciar por cualquiera?

-"Parece que tu perro me aprecia"-Dice el extraño.

-"Genial… tienes un perro, ¿no es eso?

-"No… prefiero los gatitos…".

Lo miro sorprendida. Sonriendo nerviosamente miro al cielo.

¿En serio? "prefiero los gatitos" ¡¿pero qué es esto?!

Le miro un instante fijamente. Se parece increíblemente a Naruto, salvo que Naruto es rubio y el que está frente a mi es moreno y además tiene como un lado más… decidido.

(Hinata! ¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en naruto! ¡Vas a terminar por verlo en todas partes!)

Antes de que pueda decirle que se vaya, su teléfono suena y él se aparta rápidamente murmurando algo que no puedo entender.

Me quedo mirando como una tonta mientras el joven se aleja. ¡lo menos que puedo decir es que me ha molestado y perturbado significativamente. Le pongo mecánicamente la correa a Akamaru y nos ponemos en marcha hacia el apartamento.

En el camino de regreso, suena mi teléfono. Es ino.

-"Hola ino" –saludo animada.

-"Hola, preciosa" – Me contesta del otro lado del móvil.

Ino se ha convertido en una buena amiga. Trabaja también como secretaria en Hatake Corporation. Recuerdo lo avergonzada que me sentí la primera vez que la vi.

Es del estilo de mujer que siempre parece perfecta. Ni una arruga en su ropa, ni un cabello fuera de su sitio, siempre impecable. En fin, todo lo contrario que yo.

-"Oigo ruido ¿Dónde estás?

-Estaba en el parque, me ha ocurrido algo rarísimo, ya te contare… ¿y tú?

-Estoy ordenando mi casa… un tipo de actividad súper divertida… gracias a Dios que ayer por la noche estuve algo más entretenida…

-¡¿"Que!?" ¡¿Con quién?! ¡Cuenta! -Le pregunto ansiosa.

-"Mmh… no por teléfono… -Me susurra.

-¡"No te pases ino!" –Le reclamo.

Ella tiene esa habilidad para guardar el suspenso. Lo peor es que yo no tengo paciencia… y así siempre.

-"Dedo dejarte, ¡te volveré a llamar esta noche!

-"Pero espera" ¡no puedes dejarme así!

-¡Te llamare después de tu primera clase con Naruto! ¡Ya me contaras! ¡Besos!

¡Mi clase! Es verdad, estaría bien que me pusiera en movimiento… si por que la última locura es que me ha apuntado en su local para entrenar de nuevo.

Practico thai boxing desde que tengo 8 años. Lo practicaba con mi padre y no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que me mude. Pero… Naruto ha cambiado las cosas. El da clases en su local. Además la práctica asidua de lucha libre le ha esculpido un cuerpo perfecto.

Naturalmente me dije: "si me apunto a sus clases, podría verlo en otro ambiente distinto al del trabajo".

¡Pequeña idiota Hinata!

Ino no sabe nada de mi atracción por Naruto y aún menos de mis esfuerzos para acercarme a él. Cada vez que hablamos, ella asume que solo somos amigos.

Llego a mi apartamento, tomo una ducha rápida le dejo de comer a Akamaru y salo a todo prisa hacia el local de Naruto.

El local de Naruto se encuentra en Brooklyn. Evidentemente es aquí donde vive… el ambiente es muy agradable. El local es sencillo pero está bien equipado. Estoy un poco ansiosa por verlo. Desde hace algún tiempo, me siento muy nerviosa cada vez que lo veo. Debería darme una torta.

Me puse mi pequeño pantalón corto, que realza mi figura. Quiero tener toda la suerte de mi lado.

-¡"Hola"! –Me saluda mi rubio favorito haciéndome una reverencia, como si fuera a hacer un saludo teatral, lo que me hace sonreír –Bienvenida a mi guarida de chico malo, joven dama.

Me rio mientras besa mi mano de un modo solemne y exagerado. ¡Que idiota!

-¿Bueno, estas lista? –Me pregunta

-"Si… lista para darte una paliza" –Le respondo con una sonrisa.

Naruto se pone a reír como si hubiera dicho la cosa más divertida del día.

-"Voy a ser suave contigo, nena –Se inclina ante i y me dice en tono confidencial: "Tendré cuidado de no romperte una una…"

Miro a Naruto, desafiándole con los ojos. Me toma por una niña inocente. Admito que no le he hablado de mis años de entrenamiento. ¡Si el supiera! He adquirido un nivel muy bueno. Estoy apenada porque voy estropear esa cara de ángel.

(¡Concéntrate hinata!)

Un joven nos interrumpe para mostrarle a Naruto el último movimiento que ha aprendido. Se va tan rápido como vino. Naruto se excusa y me invita a avanzar hacia el ring.

-¿Ensenas a los jóvenes del barrio? –Hago una pregunta curiosa.

-Sí. Me ocupo de él y de su hermano desde hace ya unos años –Me contesta.

-Estaba orgulloso se ensenarte lo que hace –Le digo

-Sí. Estoy orgulloso de ver a estos jóvenes aquí haciendo algo más por sus vidas que pasar el tiempo en las calles o en lugares equivocados…-Dice con un brillo en sus ojos azules –"Aunque no puedo cambiar las cosas, lo intento –Termina diciendo algo decaído.

-"Es todo un orgullo…" –Digo para animarlo.

-Es un truco para emocionarme –Dice con su sonrisa de vuelta.

Miro hacia arriba u le doy un codazo. Una vieja costumbre entre él y yo cuando se pone en plan de "Chico Bueno". No se da cuenta de que sus bromas me hacen sentir cada vez más incómoda. No solo es sexy, atractivo y divertido sino que además ayuda a los jóvenes del barrio a dejar las malas costumbres. Esto solo hace que me fascine más… Ah Ah.

Una vez sobre el ring, Naruto me da unos guantes y me explica dos o tres cosas básicas.

De repente lanza un golpe. Siento que se está conteniendo. Esquivo su ataque y le devuelvo un golpe bien dirigido que le sorprende. ¡Me molesta que se esté conteniendo!

-¡"Hey"! –Exclama -¡no es la primera vez que luchas!

-"No. Desde hace varios años estoy entrenando"-Digo para su sorpresa.

-¡Me lo había ocultado… entonces tengo una pequeña guerrera delante de mí!

"Pequeña guerrera" ese apodo me hace sonreír. Papa, me llamaba siempre así. Gracias a él me fui endureciendo. Cuando era pequeña, fui asaltada mucho tiempo me avergonzaba de mi misma. Cuando anos después hable con mis padres, papa me inicio en los deportes de contacto.

Hoy puedo derribar a cualquiera. Se, por ejemplo como retorcer una muñeca o simplemente apretando en un punto preciso convertir al más bruto en alguien inofensivo.

He recibido algunos golpes y los he dado. He amansado suavemente la parte de mí que no soportaba el contacto de otro. Cuando mama murió después de una larga enfermedad, descargue toda mi rabia sobre el ring.

De repente una ola de tristeza se apodera de mí. Como cada vez que pienso en mama. Hay heridas que nunca acaban de cerrarse…

-¿Ya está? ¿Quieres parar? –Me pregunta cuando me un poco distraída por mis pensamientos.

-¡No. Ya está! No me canso fácilmente –Le digo con ánimos.

-Ya veo –Dice con una sonrisa.

Realmente es muy difícil para mí hablar de cosas de pasado. A menudo mantengo mis problemas en un cajón cerrado en el fondo de mi cabeza. Creo que al final a través de los golpes que lanzo, expulso toda mi ira.

-"Ok princesa, ¿tienes conocimiento en defensa propia? –Pregunta.

(Algo de mi nivel)

-"Sí. La princesa sabe ocultar lo que le duele. ¿Quieres probar? –Le hago señas con los guantes incitándolo.

-¡Un hueso duro de roer! ¡Casi me das miedo! –Se burla de mi con una sonrisa.

-"Deberías" –Nos reímos a carcajadas.

De repente, Naruto se lanza sobre mí, agarra mi brazo y me hace rotar la espalda contra su pecho intentando inmovilizarme.

Me encanta sentir sus músculos contraerse contra mí. Doy las gracias interiormente de haber tenido la genial idea de apuntarme a las clases con Naruto. ¡Esto es una locura! Incluso sudoroso huele bien. Cuando siento su aliento caliente en mi cuello, siento escalofríos. Mi mente vaga rápidamente a otra actividad.

-¿Bah. Entonces? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes que ensenarme, pequeña?

Salgo de mis pensamientos y utilizo una de mis llaves preferida con los brazos para tirarle al suelo.

-¿Bah entonces? ¿Esto se hace para poner una pequeña alfombra en el suelo? –Le digo sobre el con mi llave burlándome de él.

Naruto se levanta riéndose. Es difícil mantener una cara seria porque con su risa siempre me derrito.

Esto me desestabiliza y me hace molestar conmigo misma. Sobre el ring en mi adversario, no dedo estar pensando en mandarle besos.

Después de una hora de buen entrenamiento salimos del ring. Debo decir que a pesar de mi nivel, a menudo me ha puesto en dificultades. Me pregunto dónde ha aprendido a luchar así.

-¡Lo haces muy bien princesa! Casi tenías las de ganar…-Dice con una sonría en sus labios.

-"Es por qué yo voy poco a poco, no quiero hacerte daño…"

Naruto me sonríe y estrecha la mano de otro hombre que llega a la habitación.

-Yo esperaba alguna cosa esta noche ¡corre hacia las duchas! –Me propone.

-"Ok. ¿Dónde están las duchas? –Le pregunto.

-Al final del pasillo a la derecha. Donde hay un cartel que pone "Duchas" en realidad.

El comienza a reír y se abraza con algunos estudiantes. Yo resoplo, como siempre que se burla de mí. Pero se ha convertido en un juego entre nosotros, desde el primer día que trabajo con él. Miro algunos combates pero decido coger mis cosas para irme a la duchas.

Mientras caminos hacías las duchas, miro mi móvil. ¡Ey! Ino me ha dejado un mensaje.

Me rio mientras lo le: ¡si quieres saber más sobre ino u su última conquista, esta noche en el bar de siempre, querida! Besosss.

Con la cabeza en las nubes, avanzo con paso decidido hacia las duchas. El lugar es un poco descuidado pero el suelo está limpio.

(Uff. ¡Siento verdadero horror de las duchas comunes sucias)

Mecánicamente empujo la primera puerta que tengo ante mí.

(¡Oh!)

Mi corazón salta en mi pecho y me quedo sin respiración. Creo que cambio instantáneamente de color.

-"¡Oh oh! ¡Aquí están las duchas de los chicos –sale Naruto de la puerta que acabo de abrir.

Naruto no lleva más que una delgada toalla sobre su cintura. Esta apenas unos centímetros de mí. Estoy cara a cara contra sus pectorales.

-"Ah… Eh… maldita sea… yo…" –Comienzo a balbucear.

Estoy completamente avergonzada. No soy capaz de construir una frase coherente. Estoy a punto de flaquear, estoy completamente desarmada. Tiene un cuerpo escultural.

-"! Lo siento, estaba en las nubes, menuda metedura de pata! –Digo totalmente sonrojada.

-"Si… ¿quizás querías ducharte conmigo? –Dice coqueteándome.

-¡! En tú sueños Naruto! –Digo aun avergonzada.

(¿En serio? ¿No debería decir en lo míos?)

Naruto se está riendo. Y yo estoy rija de vergüenza si se puede estar más aún.

Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta cuando Naruto me detiene suavemente por el brazo y se inclina hacia mí. Su boca está a la altura de mi frente.

(Ok mi corazón late apresuradamente y de repente tengo calor, mucho calor)

-"Mira las duchas de las chicas, es junto allí" – Me dice indicándome el lugar.

Satisfecho, me muestra la puerta correcta con el dedo detrás de mí con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –Digo tratando de salir de mi bochorno.

-"? Estas segura que no vas a perderte en el camino? ¿Puedo llevarte de la mano. Si quieres? –Se burla nuevamente de mí.

(No debería proponerme ese tipo de cosas)

Aparentando estar enfadada y con la cabeza alta, me dirijo hacia las duchas correctas.

* * *

 **Bueno mi gente hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste si fue asi dejen un comentario hasta la proxima chaooooo!**


	2. capitulo 2

**Is it love**

 _ **Hola a todos mis lectores aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia.**_

 _ **Anteriormente nos habíamos quedado en que nos topamos con naruto en las duchas y que nos avergonzamos mucho.**_

Capítulo 2

Encuentro a ino en nuestro bar habitual. Nos encanta venir aquí para poder hablar de los últimos chismes de la oficina o de sus últimas conquistas.

La verdad es que es una chica súper bonita. Alta, delgada, rubia y con una sonrisa de ángel. Podría ganarse el cielo sin confesión. Podría…

Lejos de ser una santa, ella hace caer a los hombres como si fueran moscas, y entrega su corazón con facilidad.

-¡Hola! –me saluda emocionada ino entrando en el bar y divisándome.

-¡Hola ino! –le saludo igual de contenta de verle.

-¿Así que ese entrenamiento con naruto? –empieza la interrogación.

-Fue gracioso, le vi con su simple apariencia…

-¿Qué? –se sorprende un poco.

-Me plante en su ducha…-le dije algo divertida.

-¡Ah Ah Ah! ¡No puede ser verdad –dice entre carcajadas.

-Si… y no me arrepiento de lo que he visto…-le digo un poco sonrojada recordando lo sucedido.

Ino se inclina suavemente hacia mí con una mirada picara y representa entre sus dedos una distancia más o menos grande. Lo se mi amiga es una pervertida.

(¡Oh!)

-¡Pero no! Yo no he visto la… su… en fin –digo con la cara bien roja.

-¡Espera hinata! ¡Se diría que nunca has visto al lobo! Ja ja ja –dijo burlándose.

-Si… ¡pero no la suya! Yo… yo le he visto vestido únicamente con una toalla enrollada es su cintura… -dije aun roja.

-Ahhhh…

Ino parece decepcionada.

-¡No, pero en serio! Se diría que eso te interesa y de todos modos estamos hablando de naruto –digo más tranquila.

-¡Tienes razón! Si él estuviera aquí sería el primero en alardear con su sonrisa de imbécil… -dijo ino

Miro hacia arriba asintiendo y riéndome nerviosamente.

-Creo que tenías cosas que contarme, ¿no? –le pregunto curiosa.

-Si… -pone cara de cómplice.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en los labios de mi amiga. ¡Genial esto va a ser muy interesante!

-¿No te he hablado de mi vecino de arriba? –pregunta empezando a contar.

-¿Cuál? ¿El que te pinto un cuadro? ¿El que te reparo el techo? O ¿el que te ayudo a preparar tu curso? –dije enumerando con mis dedos.

Ino me mira un momento, con un destello satisfecho en sus ojos.

-Ok, ok, sé que tengo un amplio talento para que me sirvan. Pero bueno hinata digo que a ellos les encanta ser serviciales caballeros –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Sí, salvo que tú no eres la bella durmiente.

Nos echamos a reír y disfrutamos de nuestros cocteles.

-De todos modos te puedo decir que pase una noche de locura la otra noche… conocí a shikamaru en una reunión de vecinos, es muy agradable, nos llevamos bien y terminamos en mi casa.

-¿Oh?... ¿os vais a volver a ver? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo sé –responde dudosa.

La imagen de ino es de incertidumbre. El tipo es guapo, divertido, pero antes de comenzar una relación siempre hay algo que no está bien al final.

Después que ino me ha contado todo los detalles de su noche loca con su chico shikamaru, decidimos irnos. Tengo que sacer a pasear a akamaru antes de ir a la cama.

Mientras estoy caminando me pongo triste pensando en esta noche. Como es habitual ino me ha contado sus historias, pero yo no tengo nada excepcional que contar. Me duele el corazón cuando pienso lo que he sentido por naruto. No es solo que le haya visto medio desnudo delante de mí. Me gustaría que ese cuerpo fuera mío. Dedo rendirme ante la evidencia.

-Pff… ¡no he ganado akamaru! –digo decaída.

Me dirige una mirada y vuelve a lo suyo. Si respirar los olores de sus compañeros perrunos es mucho más interesante que escuchar mis quejas.

Me molesta ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con ino? Después de todo es mi amiga seguramente me daría buenos consejos…

Seguramente se sorprendería. Dedo decir que yo también. Desde hace algún tiempo no entiendo lo que ha cambiado. Porque veo a naruto diferente. Quizás ella me diría: ¡pero date prisa! ¡Naruto y tu estarían muy bien juntos!

¡¿Entonces por qué tengo miedo?!

Tal vez sea porque tengo miedo a perder la amistad de naruto. So alguna vez le digo mis sentimientos… y el no siente nada por mi… ¡que pasara! No podría soportarlo la idea de tener que enfrentarme a él en el trabajo después de una revelación así. ¡Qué mal ambiente! Y perder su amistad me seria excesivamente difícil.

Uff… realmente me siento melancólica…

Mi corazón de un salto cada vez que pienso en la sonrisa de naruto, y su proposición de ducharme con él. Se ríe, pero como me gustaría que fuera en serio. Lástima que esto no vaya más allá de ser solo una fantasía.

En necesario que me decida, o tomo yo la delantera o dejo que naruto se vaya. A la fuerza de pensar solo en el, estoy cerrando la puerta a cualquier otro hombre. Dedo decir que naruto tiene todo lo necesario para complacerme.

(¡Ya basta hinata!)

Suspiro y luego llamo a akamaru que se está divirtiendo mordisqueando un pañuelo abandonado. Haría bien en regresar. Es la 1:37, y me levanto a las 7 de la mañana, además tengo una reunión a primera hora con mi jefe.

Esta mañana he tenido que prepararme en cinco minutos puesto que como sospechaba no me he levantado al primer toque del despertador. No disponía más que de unos minutos para prepararme. He preferido tomar una ducha rápida en lugar de maquillarme. En cualquier casa el resultado no es genial pero que se le va hacer.

Llego a la oficina a toda velocidad, cojo mi cuaderno de notas y me dirijo rápidamente hacia el despacho de mi jefe.

Casi sin aliento, llamo a la puerta y esta se abre.

-Hola hinata. Entra –me saluda mi jefe un hombre alvino de ojos azules muy claros de porte elegante.

Al principio me lleve una sorpresa al ver que toneri era muy cordial, yo me imaginaba a un jefe mayor y estresado por la presión de tener tanta responsabilidad. Pero nada que ver. Toneri es uno de esos hombres Siempre inmaculado que se mantienen imperturbables a pesar de lo que pueda ocurrir a su alrededor.

-¿Se estropeo el despertador señorita hyuga –me pregunta mi jefe.

-No, no, yo...Yo…he sido puntual ¿no? –trato de sonar convincente.

(Si pudiera tener, solo una vez, un poco más de confianza cuando miento…)

-Estas sin aliento –me dice.

(Podría responderle que subí las escaleras a pie, pero 42 pisos aun siendo una persona deportista, pasan factura.)

Siempre he tenido problemas para juzgar el tono que puedo utilizar con toneri, puede ser muy cordial y otras veces tremendamente distante. Siempre me ha impresionado. Su anchura de hombros sin duda… O tal vez ese anillo que gira con sus dedos cuando está en una profunda reflexión. Y eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Um… ¿Querías verme, no? –pregunto para salir del otro tema.

-Uno de nuestros clientes más fieles necesita un borrador para esta noche. Los tienes todo en esta carpeta –me dice extendiéndome carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Bienvenida a hatake Corporation. Aquí se trabaja hasta altas hora de la noche, si quieres mantener tu sitio, como decenas de personas luchan por mantener. Solo de una sonrisa, por favor. Lindo eslogan verdad.

Me muevo torpemente para recuperar la carpeta que toneri desliza sobre su escritorio en dirección a mí. No sé por qué, siempre tengo la impresión de que su mirada me está analizando.

Cuando voy a recoger la carpeta, el posa su mano sobre la mia y fija sus ojos azules claros sobre los mio.

-no te has retrasado, y… eres muy bella al natural –me dice aun tomándome la mano.

-Ah.. Uggg… gracias –le respondo muy sonrojada a sus halagadoras palabras.

Cojo la carpeta, un poco incrédula y después salgo de su despacho. Con mi jefe es así todo el tiempo. Siempre es muy gentil conmigo, como si pensara que necesito se elogiada todo el tiempo para estar tranquila. A veces pienso que intenta coquetear conmigo. Pero si lo pienso fríamente no entiendo lo que pueda ver en una chica como yo.

Cuando vuelvo a mi departamento de trabajo, naruto acaba de llegar. Deja su casco debajo de su escritorio y como es habitual en él, me lanza una gran sonrisa en el momento que me ve.

-¡Hola princesa! –me saluda con gran alegría.

-¡Hola naruto! –le saludo de igual manera.

-¿Así que no tienes demasiadas agujetas de ayer? –me pregunta sobre el entrenamiento de ayer.

-No que va –le digo haciéndome la fuerte.

-Ok, seré más duro la próxima vez… -me dice sonriendo.

-Es curioso, recuerdo haberte tirado sobre el tapiz ayer, ¿no? –digo maliciosa.

-Yo recuerdo sobretodo como me mirabas en la ducha… -contraataco.

(¡Oh!)

-Naruto… ¡ya te he dicho que me equivoque de duchas! –le grito avergonzada.

-¡Vale! Te estoy vacilando no pongas esa cara –me dice con esa sonrisa que me mata.

-Eh… bueno… toneri me ha dado esta carpeta. El cliente quiere un primer borrador esta noche –cambio de tema.

-¿Todavía está intentando ligar contigo? –dice algo enfadado.

-No está ligando conmigo naruto. Él es solo amable conmigo, es todo –digo para tranquilizarlo.

Si… ya se. Sé que a naruto no le gusta la forma en que me habla toneri. A veces tengo la impresión de que esta celoso, lo que me hace tener algo de esperanza.

-¿estas celoso o qué? –digo para picarlo.

-no que va… a menos que le hayas visto el torso desnudo, ayer por la noche vi la mirada que me echaste… -ahora quien me pica es el.

-¡Naruto! –grito toda roja.

Resoplo y me escondo en la pantalla de mi ordenador haciendo ver que estoy trabajando. Interiormente mi corazón se acelera. ¿Sospechara algo?

A mitad de la mañana, decidimos ir a tomar algo a la cafetería. Sasuke está apoyado contra la pared, mirando su móvil.

Se preguntaran quien es sasuke. Pues otro compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo de naruto. Es el típico chico solitario de piel tan blanca como la mía, ojos tan negro que te hipnotizan y el pelo del mismo color.

-Leído –dice mirando su móvil.

-Hola sasuke –le saludo.

Este es probablemente el tipo menos hablador de toda la oficina. Siento que mi sola presencia le molesta. En realidad la presencia de todo el mundo parece molestarle.

-Así que amigo, ¿tienes algo planeado para este fin de semana? –le pregunta naruto.

-tengo un concierto con el grupo –dice sasuke a naruto.

-¡guay! ¿Podemos ir a verte? –digo emocionada.

Sasuke parece que ignora mi pregunta y se vuelve hacia naruto.

-puedes ir si quieres… -le dice a naruto.

-¡claro que voy a ir! Nadie se puede perder ver al gran sasuke sobre el escenario sobre todo la multitud de jovencitas enloquecidas moviendo sus caderas –dice naruto dándole un pequeño codazo al pelinegro.

-ellas están ahí para mí. Olvídalo, tío –dice sasuke respondiendo al acto de naruto –tú también puedes venir.

Sasuke me echa una breve mirada, parece que me está invitando por obligación, porque estoy ahí.

(Te siente sobre todo obligado)

Sé que es con naruto con el que tiene mucha confianza no es de la misma manera que conmigo. Aun me pregunto si tiene algún tipo de problema conmigo.

Con una breve inclinación de cabeza, sasuke se va.

-¡Es una locura! ¿No ves cómo me habla? –digo algo irritada.

-¿Qué? Él te habla como tiene que hablar, ¿no? –dice mirándome.

Hago un gento contrariado cruzando los brazos.

-¡Oh ya está! Relájate pequeña guerrera ¡es broma! No te rompas la cabeza él es como es y punto –dice para suavizar mi enojo.

Hago un mohín… con naruto es imposible criticar a sus amigos.

-¡yo me voy! No quiero pasar toda la noche aquí, además tengo entrenamiento esta noche –dice tomando su tasa de café.

Como un fogonazo le veo en la ducha… realmente necesito dejar de pensar en eso. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de naruto. Se lo que está pensando.

Prefiero ignorar su sonrisa y bajo los ojos, avergonzada. Naruto se ríe y se toma su café delante de mí. Estoy completamente colorada. Mientras naruto se va.

Mientras me tomo mi bebida, me pregunto cuál es el problema de sasuke conmigo. Después de todo quizás naruto tengo razón, me estoy haciendo una de mis películas, él es así con todo el mundo.

-Humm… -resopla una persona a mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta hacia la voz femenina que resopla a mi espalda.

-Señorita huyga…

(Shion)

-Buenos días señorita suzumi –saludo respetuosamente.

Si usted no ha echado raíces delante de la máquina, me gustaría poder hacerme un café –dice venenosamente.

-¡Oh disculpé! ¡Claro! –me hago a un lado.

Shion me mira con tanto respeto como si tuviera una cucaracha delante de sus ojos. Claro que pensándolo bien una cucaracha merecería mucha más consideración.

Me muevo torpemente me siento inferior cara a cara con ella, tiene la seguridad de esas mujeres bien dotadas por la naturaleza. A menos que haya recurrido al bisturí.

-¿alguna vez trabaja fuera de sus descansos en la cafetería, señorita? –dice mirándome de arriba a abajo.

(Outch)

Por si no se ha notado, shion es mi mayor enemiga aquí. Es del tipo de persona que se merece una bofetada pero que te tienes que esforzar por sonreírle en el trabajo. Se cree superior a todo el mundo porque tiene buen cuerpo y una cabellera rubia y larga.

-tomo una sola pausa en la mañana y otra a la hora del almuerzo. Pienso que tengo derecho. Sobre todo si voy a terminar tarde –le aclaro.

-deje de quejarse usted me cansa –me responde muy arrogante.

La miro fijamente sin hablar. Debería saber. De todos modos no soy yo quien comenzó las hostilidades.

-¡no se quede plantada ahí! Vuelva al trabajo –se da la vuelta con gracia y su perfume se adentra en mi nariz. Estoy comenzando a detestar ese olor.

Acaban de conocer a Shion Suzumi, responsable de recursos humanos y la persona más detestable del servicio. Ya sé en quien pensar la próxima vez que me suba al ring.

Regreso molesta a mi puesto de trabajo. Naruto se percata de mi estado de nervios.

-¡Princesa deja de tomar café! ¡Te noto tensa! –dice acercándose a mí.

-Deberías decir, detente shion –digo aun irritada.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho ahora? –dice entre carcajada.

-Sabes no me hace gracia. Dice que pasó más tiempo en pausa que trabajando. No lo creo. ¡Que perra!

-¡Aja! Creo que ella te está buscando –dice en burla.

Me dejo caer en el asiento resoplando.

-Pff… no es gracioso naruto. Estoy tan harta de todo esto –digo ya cansada.

-bah, déjalo. Esta celosa, eso es todo –dice dándome ánimos.

-¿Celosa? ¡Celosa de que! –le pregunto un poco confundida con lo que me está diciendo.

-te ves como una princesa –me dice con una sonrisa consoladora.

Le miró fijamente interrogándole. Mi corazón de repente se acelera. ¿Por qué él está diciendo eso?

-ella no soporta a una chica guapa a su lado. Con toda la pintura que se extiende por su cara, debe enfurecerse al comprobar lo que es la belleza natural –me alaga.

(¡Oh!)

No sé qué responder a eso. Siento como me pongo colorada de nuevo y me escondo detrás de la pantalla de mi ordenador.

-¡En fin! ¡Algún día dejaras de menospreciarte!

-¡no me menosprecio!

-no… un poco… lo tienes todo princesa…

Me siento realmente extraña de repente. Estoy segura que he vuelto a ruborizarme… ¿de verdad me ha hecho un halago? ¿O es que el me trata como de costumbre? ¿Será que le gusto?

De repente me siento como si flotase, mi corazón se envuelve en una sensación de bienestar… creo que podría volar.

Esta noche no puedo poner los pies en el suelo. Estoy completamente enardecida por las últimas palabras de naruto. Tengo la sensación de que puedo correr sin esfuerzo, ¡que todo es bello alrededor de mí! ¡Ah, la vida es bella!

No podía quedarme quieta en un sitio, así que Salí a correr para el deleite de akamaru que aprovecho la oportunidad para fisgonear por todos los lugares.

-¡Hey hinata! –alguien grita mi nombre.

-¡¿Hein?! –me detengo y me doy la vuelta. Ino me señala y viene corriendo en mi dirección.

-¡Ouf! ¡Corres rápido! –me dice apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Hey! ¡me alegro de verte! –digo feliz de ver a mi amiga.

-¡Yo también! Te vi pasar delante de mí pero ni siquiera me viste –dijo ya recuperada -¡Hola akamaru!

Ino se da palmaditas en las rodillas llamando a akamaru. Estos dos se adoran mutuamente. Como es habitual akamaru se tira literalmente a sus pies y le muestra su panza para que le acaricie.

Vamos hacia un banco y nos sentamos para hablar.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la jornada? –empieza preguntando ino.

-¡Bien! Verdaderamente súper bien -digo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ja, jajá! Se te ve realmente bien ¿Has encontrado a tu príncipe encantado o qué? –dice contente de verme así.

-… -no digo nada estoy algo nerviosa.

Ino se acerca a mí con sus bonitos ojos color turquesa como queriéndome decir: cuenta. Estoy absolutamente decidida a hablar con ella, no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por naruto por más tiempo.

-Ino tengo que confesarte algo.

* * *

 _ **Bueno mi gente linda hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así dejen sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Besotes hasta lo próxima.**_


	3. capitulo 3

Is it love

 **Aclaración** _: los personajes no me perteneces son del creador masashi kishimoto y la historia de un juego del mismo nombre._

 _Hola mis lectores aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia. Anteriormente nos habíamos quedado en que hinata le confesaría su secreto a ino. Creo que ya todos sabemos de qué se trata ¿no?_

 **Capítulo 3**

-Ino tengo que confesarte algo –le digo algo nerviosa.

-Dime que pasa hinata –dice ino algo curiosa.

-Es naruto –lo suelto sin más.

-¿Qué? ¿Te presento a un amigo suyo guapísimo? –dice con picardía.

-Es naruto –repito.

-… -no dice nada solo se queda con la boca abierta confundida.

-Naruto me gusta, ¿ok? –digo sin rodeos.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿naruto? ¿Nuestro naruto? En fin quiero decir naruto ¿Qué? –balbucea entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Si –bajo la mirada.

Ino me mira con la boca abierta y deja caer sus hombros contra el respaldo del banco donde estamos sentadas. Felizmente akamaru viene a romper la tensión al colocarse entre nosotras luchando con un asqueroso palo sobre nuestras rodillas.

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo? –me pregunta ino rompiendo el silencio.

-No se… desde hace algún tiempo, algo ha cambiado, me siento verdaderamente atraída por el –le confieso.

-¡Vaya! Así que es eso, no puede ser verdad, no me digas –aun sorprendida por la noticia pasa una mano por su larga cabellera rubia.

Sonrió tímidamente a mi amiga, visiblemente aturdida.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo? –le pregunto algo asustada de que se enfade.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Estás de broma? –me contesta tranquilizándome.

-No me atrevía a contarte… todo esto es tan extraño… francamente aun no entiendo todo lo que me pasa… -expreso mi pesar.

-¿Has hablado con naruto? –pregunta sería ino.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Claro que no! –me exalto.

-Ok… ok… -me dice al ver mi reacción.

Acaricio nerviosamente a akamaru. Por extraño que parezca me siento aliviada de haber hablado con ino, pero también incomoda. Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ayer por la noche pedimos unas pizzas en la casa de ino. Tenía mucho que contarle y necesitaba sus consejos. Con lo que naruto me dijo, llegue a la conclusión de que tenía que intentar algo, a menos un acercamiento. Según ino, él no me habría hecho esos halagos si yo no le gustara. Lo que pasa es que naruto es tan amable y yo sé que es capaz de halagarme solo para que me sienta mejor. ¡No puedo quedarme así! Incluso si meto la pata, tengo que intentar algo. Si no me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

Cuando naruto entra en la oficina mi corazón da un vuelco.

-¡hola princesa! –me saluda como siempre con esa gran sonrisa.

-hola naruto –le devuelvo el saludo.

Como es normal se agacha hacia mí para darme un beso. Como me gustaría que sus labios se acercaran a los míos. En lugar de eso, se da la vuelta para sentarse.

Ok… está claro, ¡tengo que lanzarme!

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos al mediodía? Tengo ganas de pasar algo de tiempo contigo fuera de aquí –le propongo decidida.

Naruto ni siquiera se ha puesto a hacer sus cosas. Deja el casco sobre el escritorio y me mira.

-¡Claro que me encantaría!, guapa, Con mucho gusto –me sonríe muy animado.

(Ok no ha sido tan duro… ¡parece encantado! Si todo lo demás se desarrolla de la misma facilidad…)

-Le voy a proponer a sasuke que se venga –agrega.

( ¡¿Hein?!)

-¿Qué? ¿sasuke? – ¿Cómo que sasuke? No me hace falta para mi almuerzo cara a cara.

-Si sasuke. ¿Es un problema? –me pregunta notando mi reacción.

-Bueno… no quiero que tenga pensamientos desagradables por mí –digo escondiendo mi disgusto.

-Pero hinata… le caes bien.

(Pero no me importa si le caigo bien o no. Es contigo con quien quiero estar)

¿En serio? ¿Estas es la forma de mostrarme que un almuerzo conmigo no le apetece más? ¿Qué debería haber dicho?

Hola naruto realmente quiero almorzar contigo porque me gustas mucho y quiero que seamos algo más que amigos…

¿Así habría sido más claro?

Dos opciones: o bien no ha comprendido el mensaje o se ha enterado y se ha hecho el loco…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me encuentro con ino en la sala de pausa. Estaba enfadada que tenía que hablar con ella.

-He visto tu mensaje… -me dice viendo mi humor.

-Estoy desolada… ¿Por qué invita a sasuke? ¿Ves? Te lo dije, yo no le gusto… o por lo menos no como a mí me gustaría –digo casi al llanto.

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas… -me dice la rubia para tranquilizarme.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo debería considerar? El tipo de chico al que invitas a comer y trae a su amigo –le responde aun enfadada.

Tomo mi bebida, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Me siento frustrada y oficialmente de mal humor para el resto del día.

-Espera hinata… es preciso poner las cosas en su lugar. Para naruto eres su simpática compañera, ¿no?

-Si gracias, eso ya lo sé. ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que levantar la moral? –digo ahora triste bajando la mirada.

-¡Oh, pero escúchame hasta el final! –dice extendiéndome la mano.

Levanto mis ojos tristes con el corazón roto hacia mi amiga.

-Cómo quieres que él te entienda, así de golpe, cuando tú le invitas a comer los dos solos. Necesita tiempo para darse cuenta –me explica.

Hago una mueca medianamente convencida.

-Yo le dije que quería que comiéramos juntos él y yo. No veo como ser más clara… -le cuento mi inquietud.

-Espera, es un hombre… y hablamos de naruto además… -dice en forma de burla.

Dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Ok, admitamos que entendió mal el mensaje… cosa que no creo… ¿Qué hago ahora? –espero un buen consejo.

-Bueno. Yo creo que la forma en que lo has planteado no ha sido la correcta.

-Ok, ¿entonces cómo debo hacerlo? –pregunto ansiosa.

-Déjame pensar –posa un dedo en su mejilla pensativamente.

Confió en ino para este tipo de cosas. Pertenece a ese grupo de chicas que consiguen lo que quieren y a los hombres que quieren.

-Tal vez este no es el mejor lugar para intentar acercarte a él. Aquí es tu compañero. No está abierto a otro tipo de cosas…-empieza su faceta de psicóloga.

La escucho como quien escucha a un oráculo esperando encontrar una solución milagrosa. Sí, estoy desesperada.

-Es necesario encontrar el lugar y el momento perfecto…-vuelve a pensar.

-Sé que sasuke de un concierto este fin de semana y naruto ira –le cuento.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! –Me dice sonriendo ampliamente –te pones guapísima, sacas la artillería pesada, ¿Cómo lo ves?

-¿La artillería pesada? –pregunto confundida.

-Sí, la bomba. Traducción: te pones un vestido ajustado maravilloso, con la longitud correcta –me dice con un guiño.

-No me siento cómoda con vestido demasiado cortos –digo insegura.

-He dicho correcto. Es necesario que enseñes un poco pero no demasiado… -me aclara.

Me echo a reír. Tengo la impresión que vestirse para ligar con un chico entra dentro de la ecuación matemática… la miro queriendo decir: ¿Es a mí a quien estás hablando?

-Si hinata, bien maquillada eres una bomba. Y amigo o no, nuestro naruto no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima –me halaga.

-Ya sabes, seguramente me hará alguno de sus chistes…-con lo payaso que puede llegar hacer naruto.

-Posiblemente, pero como no tenemos una bola de cristal, centrémonos en la fiesta. Durante el concierto juega a parecer distante. Le envías señales pero que dejen alguna duda –la rubia me da explicaciones.

-Si ya veo. En fin creo… -digo dudosa.

-De todas formas haremos un informe por la noche antes de ir allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He pasado mucho tiempo revisando mi armario. He seguido el consejo de ino, he seleccionado varios vestidos. Mientras medito ante esta decisión, recibo un mensaje.

Es un mensaje de naruto **: princesa, ¿vienes esta noche?**

Por supuesto que voy. El hecho de que me lo pregunte me da un poco de valor. ¿Si él se preocupa de si voy o no es porque le intereso… no?

Mientras escribo mi respuesta, tengo una idea…

 **-¡Sí! ¿Vas en moto?** –respondo.

Dejo el teléfono sobre el sofá y acaricio a akamaru que está enfrente de mí mirándome fijamente como diciendo: ocúpate de mí.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? –le pregunto.

Akamaru me mira moviendo la cola, mientras me lanza una mirada clara: sabes muy bien lo que quiero.

-Muy bien, Muy bien vamos –cojo su correa y mi móvil y bajamos a tomar un poco el aire. Para ser sábado, las calles están tranquilas.

Mi teléfono suena de nuevo. Es naruto **: sí. ¿Tu cómo vas?**

Respondo con una sonrisa **: en realidad pensaba que quizás podrías venir a buscarme, siempre he soñado con ir en una moto detrás de un guapo rubio.**

¡Si no entiende esto, no sé qué más puedo hacer!

Mientras akamaru está decidido a marcar todas las farolas que se encuentras a su paso, yo fantaseo.

Ya me veo, agarrándome a naruto, en su motocicleta… mmm… pero mi teléfono me saca rápidamente de mi sueño con un mensaje de naruto **: lo siento, tengo que pasar a ver a un amigo antes, no puedo pasar a buscarte. ¿Nos vemos allí, princesa?**

Ok. Mi sueño acaba de explotar como una bola de chicle y mi pequeño corazón con él.

Como es habitual, decido hablar con ino. Me dijo que quizás es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Hola preciosa ¿lista para el baile? –me responde ino del otro lado del móvil.

-Buahh… -digo sin ánimos.

-¿Oh, vas a flaquear? –me pregunta

-La verdad es… le he propuesto a naruto que venga a buscarme en su moto… quería jugar a ser romántica, ya ves… -comienzo a contarle.

-¿Y?

-El ha encontrado una excusa para no ser mi guapo chofer... es una pena porque yo ya me había hecho mis películas –digo desanimada.

-¡Seguramente tendrá una buena razón! Deja de pensar que todo esto es por ti además, si te hace sentir mejor, jamás he visto a naruto llevar a nadie en su moto a ninguna parte.

-¿Ah bueno? –digo pensando que es verdad yo tampoco lo eh visto.

-Si… es un poco extraño pero bueno… quizás tiene una relación privilegiada con ella… ¡quizás porque ella es tu rival… ja,ja,ja! –dice ino en broma.

-Yo estoy fuera del tema ¡ella tiene una bella carrocería! –le sigo la corriente.

Nos echamos a reír las dos. Sabía que llamándola, todo iba a ir mucho mejor.

-Y hablando de carrocería, tu conjunto? –pregunta sobre mi vestuario.

-Tengo dudas con el vestido rojo asimétrico –dudo un poco sobre que ponerme.

-Mmm… ponte el rojo. Después de todo ¿es el color de la pasión, no? Maquilla tus ojos con un bello ahumado y estarás que lo tiras.

Ojos ahumados, lo intentare. ¡He mirado varios tutoriales en YouTube!

-Bueno, regreso con akamaru. Me preparo y me voy. Es una verdadera lástima que no hayas podido venir… -le menciono sobre porque ella no pudo acompañarme.

-Si una pena, pero ya te he dicho que esta noche veo a shikamaru…-me recuerda su salida con su chico galán.

-Oh, ¡es verdad! ¿Qué tenéis previsto? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Cena romántica… y después veremos… si es hombre gentil.

Me rio. Ino realmente me hace reír. Tengo la impresión que sabe cómo llevar las riendas. Terminamos de hablar y me retiro a prepararme pasa el concierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalmente cojo un taxi para ir a la sala del concierto. Era imposible caminar rápidamente con mis tacones de 11 centímetros. Ser bella tiene un precio, o si no que le pregunten a mis pies.

Cuando entro en la pequeña sala está muy animada, veo a naruto que habla con sasuke. El mira en mi dirección y me sonríe.

Es el momento de hacer una entrada magistral. Coloco un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mí oreja y comienzo a andar segura, oscilando mi cuerpo con la mirada fija en los ojos de mis guapos compañeros de trabajo.

-¡wao! Hinata estas… ¡wow! –dice el rubio con gran asombro.

-Gracias –vista a su reacción, los consejos de ino han dado sus frutos.

Sasuke le da un codazo a naruto.

-Tío, cierra la boca que te vas a tragar una mosca –se burla el pelinegro.

Siguiendo los consejos de ino, sonrió y juego a distanciarme un poco.

-Lleváis aquí mucho tiempo –les pregunto.

-Yo… si… bueno no demasiado –balbucea naruto

(Es que él está impactado)

-Naruto vino a ayudarme con el montaje –aclara sasuke.

(Genial… creí que tenía que ir a ver a un amigo antes…)

-Eh… voy a buscar algo para beber, hinata gustas algo? –cambia de tema rápidamente.

-No, gracias –le he respondido secamente. Voy a terminar por convencerme de que rechaza todos mis intentos por acercarme.

Naruto me deja para ir a buscar las bebidas. Le veo marchar, molesta.

-Debo volver con el grupo –dice sasuke marchándose.

(Genial, ahora estoy totalmente sola, plantada aquí dentro con mis zapatos de tacón y me vestido ajustado…)

-Pff… no lo puedo creer…-digo algo molesta.

-Yo tampoco… -dice alguien detrás de mí.

(¡Hey! Pero yo conozco esa voz)

-Definitivamente, cada vez que te veo te estas quejando –dice el chico guapo tan parecido a naruto que conocí a otra noche.

-Definitivamente cada vez que te veo eres un maleducado… -le respondo

-¡Ah ah! Perdón, he perdido mis modales… me llamo memma –se presentó extendiéndome su mano.

-Buenas noches memma, yo soy hinata –responde estrechando mi mano con la de él.

-Encantado –me echa una mirada coqueta –si me permites, el que se atreve a dejar a una mujer encantadora sola falta a toda la clase de mala educación.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy acompañada? –le cuestiono.

-Las mujeres como tú siempre están acompañadas –me contesta.

-No te preocupes, el me acompaña. Eso es todo –lo he dicho con la mandíbula apretada, eso es todo… ¿Por qué le he dicho eso como si le dejara el camino libre…?

-Un idiota, una chica como tú se acompaña siempre –pone un dedo sobre sus labios y me observa con una sonrisa de lado –y se vuelve a acompañar –esto último lo dice acercándose a mí.

Frunzo el ceño y miro a sus ojos inocentes. Salvo que este tio inspira todo menos inocencia.

-Espero que no seas un psicópata… -digo dando un paso atrás.

Se echa a reír. Es extraño, tiene casi la misma risa que naruto. Es una locura pero cuanto más le miro más parecido le encuentro.

-Yo no revelo jamás todas mis cartas. Cuestión de estrategia –dice subiendo los hombros haciendo gento de inocencia.

Emito una risa ahogada arqueando una ceja. Su impertinencia es a la vez desesperante y excitante. Estoy demasiado frutada por el comportamiento de naruto por no tener ganas de divertirse conmigo y dejarme con este hombre a quien seguramente le atraigo.

Pongo una mano sobre su hombro y le miro con un aire tan inocente como soy capaz.

-No me acuesto con nadie la primera noche, ya sabes cuestión de principios –digo coquetamente burlándome.

El estalla en una gran carcajada. Emana de el una gran seguridad que no me deja indiferente…

Cuando naruto vuelve, parece sorprendido de que este en compañía de otro hombre.

-¿Todo bien hinata? –pregunta con el seno bien fruncido.

De repente parece inquieto. Antes de que me dé tiempo a responder, memma toma la palabra.

-No te preocupes, estaba con ella mientras tú la has dejado elegantemente plantada aquí –dice provocantemente.

-¡Memma!... este no es el lugar, ni el momento…-contesto naruto molesto.

-¿Oh? ¿Os conocéis? –pregunto confundida por el comportamiento de ambos.

-¿Vas a hacer las presentaciones o no? –dice memma mirando a naruto.

Naruto me mira con aire confundido. Pasa una mano por su cabello, parece totalmente confundido.

-Hinata este es memma, mi hermano gemelo. Memma esta es hinata mi compañera en hatake corporation. –nos presenta no con mucho gusto al parecer.

-¿Oh? Bueno, bueno… -con una expresión de sorpresa dice memma.

La chulería en los ojos afilados de memma se transforma ahora en malicia. Noto que se me paraliza la sangre. Memma es el hermano de naruto. El mismo memma que conoce mi secreto sobre lo que siento por mi compañero… su hermano ahora que hago.

(Oh no, no, no, no digas nada por favor)

No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Después de todo puedo decirle que es de otro compañero de trabajo sobre el que hable con él.

-No me habías dicho que había criaturas tan maravillosas en tu oficina, hermano –le dice a naruto mirándome.

Me pongo colorada como un tomate por como memma posa su mirada sobre mí con mucho interés. Mientras que naruto parece molesto, verdaderamente molesto. Le noto diferente en presencia de su hermano. Ignorando su comentario. Continua.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta de mal humos el rubio.

-Me gustan los conciertos de rock… y también los hermosos reencuentros…-memma responde a su hermano sin desviar su atención sobre mí. No sé dónde meterme.

Ok. Nada de entrar en pánico. Respira hinata, respira.

-No te oculto que me hubiera gustado que mi agradable hermano me invitara… pero a veces hay que saber auto invitarse –dice para picar a naruto cosa que logra con gran facilidad.

Un hombre se acerca y le dice algo al oído a naruto. No puedo oír lo que le cuenta. Naruto se vuelve hacia nosotros y le lanza una mirada amenazadora a memma.

-Los checos necesitan una mano detrás del escenario. Ahora vuelvo –dice naruto yéndose no con mucho ánimo de dejarnos solos.

-Tomate tú tiempo –dice memma con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Veo irse a naruto con la mandibula apretada. Cruza la habitación haciendo un gesto amistoso a sasuke que le espera. Siento envidia cuando veo a un grupo de chicas que le devoran con los ojos.

Me apoyo primero sobre un pie, luego sobre el otro, el tiempo suficiente hasta que naruto está a bastante distancia para que yo pueda hablar con memma.

-¿Entonces, para resumir, el compañero que te gusta es mi hermano –rayos más directo no puede ser este hombre.

Me quedo sin aliento. ¿Cómo pobre manejar esto, aquí ahora mismo?

-¡En absoluto! Este no es el único compañero, y sabes que hatake corporation es… grande –digo tratando de sonar convincente.

-Mmh… tres opciones: **Puedes haberte puesto tan bella por mi hermano, o por un chico que dan el concierto, o para ligar** –dice enumerando las opciones –obviamente no estas para ligar dada la amabilidad con la que me has dado la bienvenida anteriormente.

(¿Es una especie de mentalista o qué?)

-Y dada la frustración que salía de ti cuando me has dicho que no me preocupe por el chico que estaba contigo… estoy a favor de la primera opción –termina de decir con su mirada picara.

Tengo la impresión de que me descompongo.

-Para tu información, mi hermano no sabe lo que quiere. Bueno tú ya te habrás dado cuenta –cambia su expresión a una más seria.

No puedo decir que está equivocado… me resulta muy difícil saber lo que quiere naruto. Una vez me llena de halagos y a la siguiente me esquiva cuando intento acercarme a él. Sin embargo no puedo soportar que hable de el de esa manera, me duele hasta el corazón.

-¡Tu hermano es un gran tipo! No debes tener ningún interés en decirle lo que… en fin…ya sabes –me refiero a mi secreto.

-No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. Pero estas perdiendo el tiempo. Claramente él se preocupa por ti.

(¿Qué? ¿Se preocupa por mí? ¿Le ha hablado de mí? En ese caso ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo?

Naruto interrumpe nuestra conversación y pone su mano sobre mi cintura. Me sobresalto. Recibo una descarga de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Mi corazón se acelera. ¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿Él sabe qué? –pregunta naruto mirando a su hermano.

Memma se ríe mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida y desaparece. Varias chicas sonríen sonrojándose cuando le ven pasar. ¿Atraer a las chicas como moscas es un truco entre hermanos o qué?

Me separo del abrazo de naruto. En primer lugar no tiene derecho a jugar conmigo para hacerle frente a su hermano, para mí esta situación es muy incómoda.

-¿Qué está pasando con tu hermano? –le exijo una explicación.

-Nada… ¿vienes? El consiento va a comenzar –evita mi pregunta y me ala de la mano para posarnos en un lugar mejor para ver el concierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de felicitar a sasuke por su concierto, antes que una avalancha de fans se unan a él, salgo a tomar el aire. Si no es hablador en la oficina, debo decir que le he redescubierto esta noche. Realmente tiene clase sobre el escenario… como si fuera el mismo. Pero no hablar de los gritos de las chicas cuando se ha quitado la camisa. Admito que el espectáculo fue divertido… aspiro el aire de la noche inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Durante el concierto he estado nerviosa. Entre memma y naruto que se enviaban miradas asesinas, me sentía en medio de un combate de gallos.

Me hubiera gustado que naruto me hablase un poco más de su hermano, ¡un hermano gemelo nada menos! Pero en última instancia, tampoco se gran cosa de naruto. El bromea todo el tiempo pero se pone muy serio cuando se trata de hablar de él.

Naruto sale unos minutos más tarde, mientras yo comienzo a escribirle un mensaje a ino. Me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar.

-Otras vez con tu teléfono, princesa? –dice posándose a mi lado.

-Sí, llamo un taxi –digo seria sin mirarle.

Esto hace callar a naruto. ¿Si, recuerdas? Me dejaste tirada con una falsa excusa.

-Lo siento yo… -no termina su disculpa por su expresión lo noto apenado.

-No tienes que lamentarlo, naruto.

Mi tono es frio y quebradizo. Me contengo para no decirle todo lo que tengo en el corazón. Memma pasa delante de nosotros, lanzando una mirada cómplice en mi dirección. Se detiene y saca del bolcillo de su traje un llavero negro adornado con un toro dorado. Cuando lo presiona veo unos faros lanzando destellos cerca de la entrada.

Naruto mira hacia el cielo y yo estoy completamente alucinada. No se trata de un coche normal sino de un cochazo impresionante. El lamborghini rojo que está enfrente de nosotros es simplemente magnifico. Su línea es deportiva, elegante y casi amenazante.

-¡Wow! ¿Has visto eso? –estoy impresionada.

Me dirijo a naruto y le doy un codazo.

-Si –responde no muy emocionado sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Te llevo hinata? –me ofrece memma.

-Yo… eeh –no sé qué contestar.

Estoy sorprendida, nunca he montado en un coche así y dedo decir que estoy bastante sorprendida de que memma tenga uno.

-No sé, creo que voy a llamar a un taxi –digo dudosa.

-No te preocupes, no soy un psicópata. Incluso puedo ser un caballero –me dice sonriendo por mis dudas.

Memma me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrió. Naruto se coloca a mi lado tenso. De todos modos si tanto le molesta, bastaría con decir que me lleva el. En lugar de eso no dice nada. Me vuelvo hacia naruto y veo que su bello rostro esta crispado. Siento una punzada de tristeza.

-¡Hasta mañana naruto! –le doy un beso en la mejilla. Creo que el murmura un "genial…" y me dirijo a memma que me acompaña hasta su coche. La venganza es traicionera.

Escucho a memma murmurar algo a su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta. No entiendo lo que se dicen pero veo que la cara de naruto cambiar de expresión.

Cuando memma cierra mi puerta, el olor a cuero invade mi nariz. El interior es magnífico, espacioso. El brillo del cromo contrasta con el cuero negro mate y los asientos rojos. Creo que estos colores son muy adecuados al temperamento fogoso de su conductor.

Me acomodo confortablemente en mi asiento mientras el da la vuelta alrededor del coche para ocupar el asiento del conductor. De repente me entra angustia. Después de todo, aun siendo el hermano de naruto, yo no le conozco…al mismo tiempo no sé lo que podría intentar estando su hermano al corriente.

-Discúlpame tengo que hacer una llamada antes de irnos – dice tomando su móvil.

Le hago un movimiento con la cabeza y memma coge su móvil, aparto la vista y cruzo mis manos sobre las rodillas, un poco intimidada por estar tan cerca de él.

-Si tío, soy yo. Estoy ocupado. Arregla la historia. Si como siempre – le escucho hablar.

Termina su llamada y con un gesto rápido pulsa la pequeña válvula roja que hay instalada entre los dos asientos. Desliza suavemente su dedo en el botón sellado con el toro, como una caricia. Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿A qué te dedicas? –le pregunto empezando una conversación para alejar mi incomodidad un poco.

-¿Oh? ¿La señorita se interesa por mí finalmente? –dice con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-En absoluto. Me pregunto cómo puedes pagarte un coche como este. Eso es todo –digo quitándole importancia

-¡Ah ah! ¡Siempre el dinero! Va a ser necesario que te controle… -se burla

Arqueo una ceja en dirección a memma. Es evidente que no se lo ha ganado.

-Tengo un negocio de importación exportación… el dinero no es ningún problema. Soy un apasionado de los coches hermosos. Las cosas bellas, son mi debilidad…

Al colocar sus ojos al volante parece un niño al que se ha dado el regalo más grande.

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos? –digo en verdad ya quiero que esta noche acabe.

-Si princesa… tus deseos son órdenes… -se acomoda en su asiento listo para arrancar.

Pongo mis manos a los lados del asiento como si estuviera a punto de despegar en un cohete. Algo me dice que memma tiene una conducción brusca. Cuando el motor arranca, no puedo reprimir un "wow". El sonido que surge es algo profundo, salvaje, casi invencible. El signo de la marca del toro comienza a tener sentido.

-Si querida… -le dice al coche.

Miro hacia memma, sus ojos brillan.

-¿Nunca te detienes no? –digo viendo la expresión de su cara.

-Abandonar no está en mi vocabulario.

Memma se ríe.

-Realmente me gusta… vamos a terminar de reír. Agárrate.

De repente me siento literalmente empujada contra mi asiento. Estoy tan atrapada por la fuerza de la aceleración que me tengo que esforzar para levantar la cabeza. Este viaje será asombroso.

 **Buenos mis lectores hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero lo disfruten un monto, si les gusta la historia no olviden dejar sus comentarios y dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Les mando un besote y hasta el próximo capítulo chaoooooo!**


	4. Capitulo 4

Is it love

 **Aclaración** _:_ los personajes no me perteneces son del creador Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de un juego del mismo nombre.

 **Capítulo 4**

Una vez llegamos a mi casa, Memma detiene el motor y se vuelve hacia mí.

-Ya estamos, princesa.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ha estado bien!

No se demasiado bien que debo hacer. Decirle adiós, darle un beso. Juego con el asa de mi bolso que he colocado entre mis muslos.

-Me gustaría mucho volver a verte –me mira fijamente.

-No creo que a Naruto le gustara… -le esquivo la mirada.

-Pero ¿a ti te gustaría?

Memma apoya su cabeza en la esquina del reposacabezas. Ahora no tiene ese aire superior, debo admitir que aparece un poco de la dulzura de Naruto en su cara.

Una risita nerviosa se me escapa de mi boca.

-Eres irresistible cuando sonríes.

Levanto mis ojos hacia el divertida.

-¿Un poco exagerado, no?

-No, eres verdaderamente bella. Además…

Veo a Memma coger su móvil y teclear sobre él.

(¿Además que?)

-Un amigo mío, un rapero conocido aquí en Nueva York va a grabar un videoclip. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras al casting –me dice después de ver su teléfono.

¡Me echo a reír! ¿Yo? ¿En un videoclip de rap? ¿Es en serio?

-Ok. ¿Te estas burlando de mí, no es eso?

-Para nada. Me gustaría que lo pensaras, ¿ok? –me dice algo suplicante.

-Euh… OK –digo sin prometer nada.

-¿Te doy mi número de teléfono para que me tengas al corriente de tu decisión?

-Eh… De acuerdo.

Después de todo no es vinculante. Yo aprovecho la oportunidad, él no se aprovecha de mí. Todo está bien.

-Te acompaño.

Memma sale del coche para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir. Estos coches son tan bajos que es difícil salir con elegancia.

-Hasta pronto querida.

Antes de que responda me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Este gesto está lejos de dejarme indiferente. Y me quedo plantada como una estaca, con las manos apoyadas en mis caderas. Hace un gesto de despedida como bajando el sombrero con el índice, y después desaparece en su coche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esta mañana, me despierto con la nariz fría de Akamaru contra mi cuello y lametones y babas…

Miro el espejo, con un rayo de esperanza en mis ojos, pero no, ¡es la hora! Me estiro durante un rato, con todo el pelo alborotado mientras Akamaru se acerca al borde de la cama reclamando sus carisias de la mañana. Obviamente después de la noche anterior, me costó mucho tiempo quedarme dormida.

Entre mi disputa con Naruto, mi reencuentro con Memma y sus propuestas desconcertantes me fue imposible poner me cerebro en modo off.

En la ducha, medito debajo del chorro de agua caliente. ¿Trabajar en un videoclip? ¿Yo? Nunca imagine que alguien me pudiera hacer una proposición parecida. Me siento verdaderamente excitada por todo, y al mismo tiempo tengo el presentimiento de que Memma no es un hombre como los demás. En fin, quiero decir… Es como si de el emanara algo… peligroso. Un poco como su coche.

Tomo mi desayuno viendo el informativo de la mañana. Me pregunto dónde buscan los temas. Hablar apasionadamente sobre "la fiesta de la salchicha", ¡menudo merito!

Como siempre, Akamaru me pone ojitos para que se me caiga al suelo un trozo de pan untado. Le lanzo un trocito de pan con un poco de mermelada. Akamaru es un gran gourmet.

-¿Por qué no es igual para nosotros los humanos? ¿Solo poner ojitos para que las cosas nos caigan del cielo –me pregunto a mí misma.

Voy al baño y mientras me cepillo los dientes, observo mi ropa. Elijo un vaquero pitillo azul cielo y una camisa blanca.

Después de salir con Akamaru me dirijo a la oficina. Hace un día hermoso hoy, así que aprovecho para caminar sin demasiada prisa. Siempre hay emoción en las calles de la ciudad. A primera hora, todo el mundo está ocupado. La gente va a trabajar, los comerciantes limpian las aceras y los taxis funcionan a pleno rendimiento.

Miro mecánicamente mi teléfono y veo un mensaje de Ino **: ¡Chiquita! ¿Y el concierto? Tendrás que contarme ¿Almorzamos al mediodía? Besos.**

Caminando le envió este mensaje: **¡Sí! Muchas cosas que contar… ¿Chez Felipe, a las 12:30?**

Chez Felipe es nuestro restaurante favorito para Ino y para mí. Lo descubrimos gracias a Toneri. El conoce siempre los mejores lugares de la ciudad. Y evidentemente Neruto no para de burlarse cada vez que voy.

Cuando llego al trabajo, a pesar que Ino está trabajando en su escritorio, me recibe con una gran sonrisa y dibuja en sus labios un "si" silencioso. A veces me pregunto cómo puede estar todo el día sonriendo con todo lo que tiene que hacer.

Al llegar a mi escritorio Naruto ya está aquí, instalándose. Se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola princesa –me saluda con su habitual sonría.

-Hola Naruto –le saludo igual.

No sé cómo iniciar la conversación, las cosas quedaron un poco frías ayer por la noche…

Naruto se instala delante de su pantalla. Pero siento que quiere preguntarme algo.

-¿Llegaste anoche bien a casa?

(Aquí vamos)

-Si muy bien –digo seria.

Naruto se apoya en su asiento y me mira fijamente.

-¡Naruto si quieres saber si Memma se comportó bien, solo tienes que preguntar! –digo algo irritada.

-Le conozco, y sé que él no ha intentado nada. Aun. Si no, no te hubiera dejado irte con el –dice igual de irritado que yo.

-¿Cómo que aun? –le cuestiono.

-Pronto él te saldrá con algún juego, pero… la señorita está muy emocionada con el gran coche –dice esto con una sonrisa que está muy lejos de ser sincera.

-¿Oh tal vez tienes un complejo de tamaño Naruto? –le digo de vuelta.

Naruto se ríe pero siento que no es solo una broma…

-¿Todo está bien princesa…? –pregunta para saber si nuestra amistad se encuentra bien.

Me sonrojo de manera significativa, pensando en las alusiones de Ino al respecto.

Nuestras risas llaman la atención de algunos campaneros. A veces me da pena por todos ellos ya que no pueden tener un compañero tan gracioso como Naruto. Y tan sexy.

-Puedo ser una adolesente super emocionada, pero mientras tanto, Memma me ha propuesto participar en un videoclip de rap… -le cuento lo de Memma.

De repente la cara de Naruto cambia. Se levanta rápidamente de su puesto y mira alrededor de nosotros. Me coge del brazo para dirigirnos a la sala de pausa. ¿Qué es lo que le está ocurriendo?

Naruto se detiene y se planta delante de mí.

-Espera, ¿Qué te está ocurriendo? –levanto un poco la voz soltándome de su agarre.

-Hinata ¿no iras a aceptar eso verdad? –dice con el seno fruncido mostrando su disgusto.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Naruto pasa la mano por su rubia caballera y murmura algo.

-Escucha Hinata, Memma no es recomendable ¿de acuerdo? –trata de disuadirme de aceptar la propuesta.

Pero que ha pasado de repente para que tenga que opinar sobre mis citas. Él no se da cuenta de mis intentos por acercarme a él, me deja plantada, y ahora ¿Por qué me está dando un sermón?

-Pues yo pienso que Memma tiene mucha clase, y ha sido muy amable de su parte proponerme participar en un videoclip. Es el tipo de oferta que no suele suceder demasiado a menudo.

La cara de mi guapo compañero se transforma. Mierda… yo no quería hacerle daño.

-Me gustaría que evitases a sus… amigos, eso es todo. Su mundo no es el mismo que el tuyo y no hablas en su idioma –dice aun de mal humor.

-¿Oh, y que es lo que tú conoces de mi mundo? –el tono se está intensificando.

-Hinata, juegas a hacerte la dura, la chica fuerte, pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es lo que buscas –suaviza su tono de voz.

(Yo lo sé, tú no lo sabes…)

Me gustaría gritarle que todo lo que necesito es que me vea de otra forma que de una amiga y que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que se dé cuenta. Lo necesito.

¡Este sería el momento ideal, el momento en que por una vez esta serio.

-Naruto, yo…-soy interrumpida.

-Sabes Hinata es fácil para Memma impresionarte con su magnífico coche, con sus ropas caras. Es fácil cuando uno se mueve en ese tipo de ambiente… -cambia su expresión a una triste.

-¿Qué? –digo algo confundida.

-Yo, por supuesto, llevo una vida más modesta. Lo único que disfruto es de mi moto. Pero al menos no hago tantas tonterías. Pensaba que no eras del tipo de chicas que pierden la cabeza por ese tipo de hombres –dice con una mirada de sección.

-¿El tipo de chica…? –me siento ofendida. Esto está llegando un poco lejos.

-Si… bueno. ¿Sabes qué? Dejemos el tema. Haz lo que quieras. De todas formas es lo que vas a hacer, como siempre –da media vuelta y se va dejándome sola.

De repente tengo la impresión de ser la más tonta del mundo. Mi pequeño corazón se rompe en pedazos y las lágrimas brotan en mis ojos cuando veo que Naruto vuelve tristemente a su departamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de nuestra discusión, Naruto y yo nos hemos evitado toda la mañana es algo doloroso para mí. Nunca hemos peleado.

Espero a Ino afuera, tengo la necesidad de tomar aire. Es la hora en la que todos los empleados de la oficina salen para almorzar, y a lo lejos percibo una cabellera rubia impecable.

-¡Hey! –me saluda mi amiga llegando a donde estoy.

-Hola –le saludo cabizbaja.

-¿Todo bien? No tienes buen aspecto –dice angustiada.

-Ya te contare ¿vamos? –le hago señas para avanzar.

Nos ponemos en marcha. Veo a Ino escribir en su teléfono sonriendo. Me pregunto que está tramando.

Una vez que entramos, Felipe nos acomoda con su habitual entusiasmo y sus musicales " _Bellísima_ ".

-¿Bueno, entonces esa noche? –me pregunta sobre los detalle de la noche del concierto.

-Mi conjunto parece haber hecho efecto sobre Naruto. Tenías razón sobre eso.

-Estaba segura. ¿Y sobre… el resto?

-Se fue más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado… así que me encontré hablando con su hermano, que resulta que es el tipo que me había encontrado en el parque, el tipo de los gatitos…

-¿Nooooooo? ¡No puede ser verdad? –dice Ino sorprendida.

-De golpe imagínate lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando él dijo **: ¿Entonces el famoso compañero es mi hermano?**

 **-** WOW… ¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso! –dijo Ino con humor.

-EY, se supone que debes ayudarme –le doy un ligero codazo **.**

 **-¿** Cómo has lidiado con eso? –pregunta ya más seria.

-Bien, el no dijo nada. De hecho, estuvo muy bien y dejo de lado sus bromas pesadas.

-Al mismo tiempo, él es hermano de Naruto…

-Si ¡hermano gemelo!

-¿En serio?... Menudo secreto el de Naruto sabía que tenía un hermano pero no un hermano gemelo… ¿se parece mucho a él?

-No, de verdad… físicamente sí, pero después, a nivel de forma de ser nada que ver…

-¡Bueno pues ahora vas a tener que elegir entre los dos guapos hermanos jajajaja –se burla de mi ino.

-Para, no es divertido… Memma no me encaja del todo… el solo me trajo de vuelta a casa en su… LAMBORGHINI –hago énfasis en la última palabra.

Ino deja en el plato el trozo que iba meterse en la boca y me mira, alucinada.

-¿Perdón? –dice con los ojos como dos faros.

-Si señorita, me acompaño a casa en su Lamborghini.

-¡Pero tú!... Y… ¿no ocurrió nada más?

-¡Claro que no! –Grito sonrojada a mas no poder –y esta mañana, he discutido con Naruto… -esto último lo dije muy triste.

-¿A causa del Lambirghini? –me pregunta.

-Un poco de eso… Pero sobre todo porque Memma me ha propuesto hacer un casting para participar en el rodaje de un videoclip de un amigo suyo rapero. –veo la expresión de asombro de Ino cuando se lo digo.

-Demasiado bueno. Y en cuanto al videoclip… ¿vas a hacerlo?

-No lo sé aun.

-¿Y qué relación tiene con Naruto? –pregunta tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Me hizo una escena diciendo que su hermano no es recomendable, y se ha enfadado… -recordar lo sucedido me hace sentir mal.

Ino se limpia la boca y se apoya, pensativa, sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

-Qué quieres que te diga, esta celoso, el pequeño Naruto –dice guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Tú crees? –digo no muy convencida.

-Francamente. Se debe sentir en peligro. Su hermano que aparece formando parte de este juego…

-¡Bueno! ¡Esta mañana no había un gran ambiente!

-Pero eso pasara. Con su hermano por el medio, eso podría hacerle tomar una decisión…

-No lo sé, espero no haber arruinado todo…

-¡No! Deja de dramatizar. Esta noche vas a golpearle a él, no tenéis más que arreglar vuestras cuentas en el ring… O en las duchas –dice lo último con malicia.

-Si… ya me gustaría… -digo recordando que esta noche entreno en el local de Naruto.

Nos echamos a reír. Me gusta confiar en Ino puesto que siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas y generalmente terminamos siempre bromeando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He seguido los consejos de Ino, nada mejor para aliviar la tensión que golpear a alguna cosa.

Me dirijo al local de Naruto para mi entrenamiento. Al entrar inspecciono la sala con la mirada pero no veo a Naruto. No pasa nada voy a dar golpes a un saco de boxeo. Por un lado mejor. Mientras comienzo a calentar, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la última frase de Naruto **: el tipo de chica que pierde la cabeza por esos tipos.**

Primero, no pierdo la cabeza por Memma, segundo yo no pertenezco a ningún tipo de chicas…

Lanzo el primer golpe al saco. Todos mis músculos se tensan por la fuerza del choque y un dolor aparece por todo mi bíceps.

Estoy tan de seccionada de que Naruto me hablara de esa forma. Y tan enfadada contra mí misma por la posibilidad de haber arruinado mis esperanzas con él.

Golpeo otra vez, y me hago daño. En realidad no me importa hacerme daño. Tengo la impresión de que me lo merezco.

(¿Quiere protegerme? ¿De verdad?)

Golpeo una vez más, esta vez con la pierna. El saco se desplaza hacia atrás. Hago una pirueta y lo vuelvo a golpear cuando se acerca a mí.

-¡WOW! –alguien habla detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta lista para lanzar otro golpe.

-¡Suavemente princesa! –mi corazón pega un salto. Naruto…

 **Buenos mis lectores hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero lo disfruten un monto, si les gusta la historia no olviden dejar sus comentarios y dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Quiero agradecer por las sugerencias. Pondré de mi parte para mejorarlo.**

 **Les mando un besote y hasta el próximo capítulo chaoooooo!**


End file.
